Oh Beauty, My Beauty
by BluePheonix106
Summary: summary is in the story
1. Chapter 1

Oh Beauty, My Beauty

Chapter 1

Bowser has lost to Mario yet again, but his feelings somehow get the better of him, as in a desperate move, he has her kidnapped again, but in her own castle, freely able to walk around, she isn't convinced its not a kidnapping and it starts to look like she'll call Mario again, but in a twist, Bowser declares he wants to go steady with her, and she begrudgingly obliges, but starts to have feelings as well, meanwhile Kammy searches for her masters wish of finding a person who will marry them for real, what will happen next

Bowser lay on his stomach in defeat, the 'brave' Mario standing in the far off corner with Peach, receiving praise as usual, darn him, Bowser sighed and grumbled, how could this cheeky plumber keep on defeating him, all he ever wanted was peach, and her love, and all that ended up happening is the same old thing: bowser- defeated Mario- praised and loved by all Bowser- thrown out and shamed ...blah blah blah, Bowser sulked off with Kammy and took off in his castle. Suddenly, just as he was passing Peach's castle, he had a thought, and without warning, he parked his castle just out of sight behind Peach's place.

"Kammy! Come here right now!" Bowser bellowed, and Kammy came gliding in

"Yes your raunchiness?" she replied

"Go find me a ….uh, someone who can perform...i just wanna be married to  
Peach for real! Find someone who can make it happen, I have a plan!" he proclaimed, his eyes glimmering with glee and brimming with whatever plot he was hatching

"Hmm, well I suppose I have no choice, he is the king, and he has ordered it, plus, who am I to question the great King Bowser" she replied turning to leave

"Yes! Good, now hurry, while I do part 2 of my plan, I AM a genius after all, that last plan was a fluke, a test, now the real plan can go through" he finished, seemingly happy with himself, he grinned and turned to look out the window, Kammy merely nodded and jumped on her broom, then flew out the window, wondering where to find such a being at this hour, though she suspected she'd find them waaay after the fact, stifling a yawn, she flew onwards, searching for that special someone to perform a marriage for her dear king.

Bowser didn't wait, he snuck in through her balcony and lied in wait for her return, he knew that by the time she came back, she'd be alone, and that she would have sent Mario and that what's-his-name brother of his home, he sat in her walk-in closet and waited, and sure enough, an hour or so later, she arrived, yawning and ready for bed, he shivered in excitement, and couldn't wait any longer, he jumped out and sure enough, she shrieked, but he covered her mouth in a hurry and looked her square in the eyes.

" Hello princess, betting you thought you wouldn't see your cuddly Bowser again, but I knew you'd miss me, so I decided to come over and chat, that is, if you wont shriek again, I do so hate to have to resort to tapping your mouth shut, or tying you up, so this time is different, may I?" he tilted his head and she nodded, he then took his clawed hand off her mouth, and watched as she went to sit on her couch, he followed. She turned to look at him, with the most stoney faced expression he'd ever seen.

"What do you want this time you monster, haven't you learned your lesson by now, and don't be silly, a kidnapping is still a kidnapping, you just wait till Mario finds out, you scaly jerk" she finished in a huff, and turned her nose up at him, but it did not deter him one bit, in fact, he felt like grinning wider, so he did, and said in what he felt was the sweetest voice he could muster "my dear sweet princess, this isn't your average kidnapping, for you see, I must confess my feelings for you and I feel no way is more appropriate than a marriage proposal..." he paused for effect and watched and she frowned " there is no way I will marry you, you are the single most terrible thing to befall the mushroom kingdom, why in the world would I marry you" she seemed to blush a little, but there was still an edge to her voice, Bowser sat down beside her and took her hands as best he could, forcing her to have to look into her eyes.

"Because unlike other times before, I am dead serious, I don't want to kidnap you anymore, I want to settle down, and be a respectable Koopa, and i'll prove it, by courting you, no longer will I force my love, we'll take it one step at a time, I will do it all for you, I swear it!" he declared, his eyes pleading for her to accept, Peach looked shocked for a moment, then blushed, as she had no one to turn to for an opinion, eventually nodding in consent, "if I find out this is a trick, I wont hesitate to banish you forever and declare you a threat, and that means, Mario would have free reign again to beat you up" she replied puffing up her cheeks in contempt, Bowser felt elated, and hugged her gently.

"You wont regret this, nope nope, oh I could just die of joy, I will see you tomorrow then, we'll have a picnic in the front yard...oh and uh, please let your guards know to leave me alone, I don't think it'd do well for our relationship if anyone decided to interfere, goodnight my darling" Bowser seemed to pause, before blushing furiously, then waved and hopped off her balcony and into his castle, Peach shakily got ready for bed, she knew her subjects would be wary of Bowser's proposal and would want to know if she was under some kind of spell or possessed in any way, she just had to think of something, as she crawled into bed and blew out all but the lamps, she wondered to herself, just how much did she feel for that scaly creature, and even she felt wary, even if he seemed sincere, she wouldn't …..wouldn't do what, her mind suddenly went blank, she blinked a couple times, then shrugged and fell asleep, what could Bowser do, when she knew she could have Mario there in an instant to teach him a lesson, still, she couldn't quell the warmth in her heart, maybe Bowser was being honest this time,who knows.

Bowser lay in his bed, he'd done it! He'd finally done it, and this time, even Mario couldn't touch him, he grinned viciously and clung to his pillows, what a glorious evening it had been, and now, he was finally dating Princess Peach, and in such a way as to be wed someday...'oh yes, heh, someday soon my dear princess' he thought with a evil laugh, but then a feeling lodged itself in his chest, love? Oh jeez, how could he hurt her, when he promised not to, even if Mario showed up, he'd be sure to be on his best behavior, so that he could prove to Peach he was a changed koopa, and so Mario would leave him alone at last, and what was better, it would be a time spent with his beloved Peach, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, and for once, had the happiest dream he'd ever had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mario twitched in his bunk, like he had Bowser sense or something, all he knew, was that something didn't feel right, he quietly slid out of bed and began to write a letter to the princess, then scrapped the idea, he had just left her company, his childhood friend, the one he vowed to protect through and through, he sat at the table in the dining room for a minute, before he suddenly heard a rustling outside, he peeked out the door and on the doorstep, lay Parakarry, all tired and worn out, he blinked blearily at Mario and held up a letter, Mario queitly stepped outside and took the letter, "what's got you out this late Parakarry, its almost midnight, shouldn't you be at home alseep? What's the matter my friend" he smiled sleepily, but Parakarry obviously wasn't totally awake either, as he stumbled to even kneel, he rubbed his eyes and nodded for some reason.

"This comes from Toad up at the castle….welp, my delivery is done, uh, see you tomorrow Mario, goodnight" he haphazardly flew off, bobbing up and down a little before disappearing into the night, Mario went back inside and sat down to read the letter: ' dear Mario, it's me Toad, I don't have time to stand on ceremony right now, I need you to come to the castle as soon as possible, obviously not right now, get some sleep, but tomorrow, I need to talk to you, maybe you can help

All due respect, Toad'

Mario rubbed his eyes, thinking it must be something serious, but what, Bowser had been defeated and the princess was safe, or...could that twitch from a bit ago mean something is amiss, either way, Mario decided to go to the castle tomorrow morning, he slunk back off to bed and dozed off, with thoughts bouncing around his head as to what the problem could possibly be. Meanwhile at the castle, Toad found he could barely sleep, but tried to anyway, he had to be as ready he could be for when Mario arrived, he lay flat on his back, knowing the other Toads were just as distressed as he was, but some were sleeping better than others, like the minister, who seemed calm, in spite of the circumstances, but Toad supposed he had to be, in order to maintain, well, order in the mushroom kingdom, along with the princess, but that's what the problem was about, she suddenly announced a truce with king Bowser and his people and that she intended to court him, to 'gulp' marry him, thus making him jump out of bed again, shaking and wondering what to do, suddenly there came a knock at his door, making him jump even more, he made a sharp squeak and edged slowly towards the door, '' h-hello?" he stuttered, there came a short laugh, " it is I, the minister, may I come in?" came the minister's voice, "o-of course sir" Toad timidly replied, opening the door, he moved a chair towards the center of the room and sat on his bed, fidgeting.

"I know why you're upset young one, you're worried about the princess, I am too, but we must have faith in her wisdom, though that does not mean I trust Bowser, I wish for eternal peace in our kingdom, perhaps both our kingdoms, and to do that, we must support the princess, now more than ever, also, I know you sent for Mario, but fear not, order will be maintained" he finished looking upon Toad with a calm demeanor, Toad nodded, but his throat felt all choked up, "b-but m-minister s-sir, wh-what if the princess….she cant be serious can she? This is Bowser we're talking about! Oh he makes me SO mad! I-i bet it's j-just a ploy, h-he's gotta be plotting something, that's why we need Mario here sir!" Toad felt he managed to get his point across, amidst the mix of stuttering and emotions, the Minister merely nodded, and patted his hand, " have faith in the princess, as you and all of the mushroom kingdom have, she would never think to hurt her subjects, she wishes for peace, just like all of us do, now sleep young Toad, tomorrow will be a busy day" he finished, slowly rising, he walked out the door and quietly shut it, Toad turned off the lights and lay back down, waiting for tomorrow to come.

The day dawned bright, Bowser made himself look as presentable as he could, he went to open his window and looked down, a red speck was running up to the castle, he frowned for a minute, darn it, it was Mario, bah, no worries, he cleared his mind of his annoyance for the plumber and went to brush his teeth, then jumped onto Peach's balcony and rapped lightly on the door, she slowly opened them and was already dressed in her usual pink dress, she hooked her arm around his and both of them slowly walked down to the reception hall, "now behave yourself, remember your promise?" Peach whispered up to him, he nodded, "of course, why would I forget, all I want is to make you happy Peach, er, uh...my love" "what?" she jumped in, "uh just, saying how pretty you look, and you smell nice too?" he blushed furiously, she merely smiled, "good, now smile politely and be nice" she replied softly, as they reached to doors, the guards opened them and Bowser smiled as best he could, Peach waved to everyone, smiling her best genuine smile, "Good day everyone, hope everyone is enjoying themselves, yes, you aren't seeing things, this is Bowser, he has vowed to change his ways, and I in turn, have decided to eventually join our two kingdoms one day, but for now, we must take it a day at a time, enjoy the festivities everyone" she declared with a dramatic motion of her free arm, to cheers and applause, though some of the subjects looked uneasy, she continued to smile, and went to mingle with the guests, Bowser at her side.

flashback

Mario stepped into the castle, immediately confronted by Toad, who ushered them into a side room, he looked around and even peeked around the door, then finally shutting it, turned to face Mario, " I thank you for coming, last night, something happened, the kingdom thanks you for your defeat of Bowser, that's what I want to say, but that's where it gets weird, you defeated him yes, but he obviously pulled something, because not long after, the princess announced that she intends to marry him someday, and that Bowser has changed, or is interested in changing…." he took a deep breath "I don't know about you, but I find that suspicious, maybe keep an eye on things, for everyone's sake, we need to make sure the princess is safe, and that Bowser hasn't done anything to cloud her judgement, oh how I worry, oh dear, listen to me rattle away, I'm sorry" Toad hastily finished sheepishly, Mario nodded, a look of determination, "no need to say anything more, I always want to protect the princess, now and forever, but her, marry that koopa? You're right, that does sound suspicious, I will keep my eyes peeled for anything, anything at all, time will tell if he is sincere, that and evidence of course, I'll have Luigi help me, and my friends, one way or another, i'll keep the princess safe" they nodded at each other, and Mario left the room, Toad waited a minute, only to leave after hearing the guards announce the princess's arrival, feeling anxious.

end flashback

Bowser wondered what happened to their date, they were supposed to be having a picnic out front alone, and here he was, mingling with Peach's subjects, striking up slightly awkward conversations with each of them, then he noticed Mario's friends, the boo, the fish, the parakoopa, a goomba kid, a bob-omb female, some kind of light bulb thing, and a lakitu, all seemed to look away from him the second he looked at them, which made him wonder if he was being watched, not only that, but Mario and his what's-his-face brother was watching him too, psh, he'd show them, he wasn't the same koopa he used to be and he was gonna prove it, he suddenly felt a surge of confidence, but didn't exude it in the same way he would have a while back, he struck up conversation with an elderly toad, and Peach introduced him as her Minister, all seemed to be going well, till he felt a tug on his free arm, and looked down, there stood Kammy, nervously looking around, "why Kammy Koopa, what's got you so nervous, relax, this is a festive occasion" he smiled, hoping to calm to obviously bedraggled koopa, she looked up at him and nodded towards a corner, Bowser blinked, "um, I will be right back my dear, I think Kammy, my trusted advisor koopa, wishes to tell me something, it will be just a moment" he pecked her in the head with a kiss, and strode off after Kammy, who whirled to face him the instant they were alone, and suddenly smiled, " I have found the very person to make your ma..." Bowser suddenly shushed her, "goodness Kammy, keep it down, uh, please, we aren't supposed to be talking about this now, maybe later okay?" Kammy looked confused, but nodded, "as you wish, your excellency, I shall wait till tonight, when you can be alone" and rushed off to sit at a table, and mildly nibble on some cake, Bowser sighed in relief, and turned to suddenly face Mario, who was glaring uncontrollably, Bowser flushed red and tugged at his non-existent tie, then smiled nervously, for some reason, at Mario, "having a nice time? Uh, the cake seems delicious, I haven't had time to have any myself, but maybe you could ..." "You cant fool me, I'm watching you, I am certain that Kammy koopa was going to tell you something about your plan, but you shushed her so no one would find out, you best watch yourself, I wont hesitate to defend the princess from your evil schemes" he cut in, causing Bowser to blink repeatedly, he shook his head, "it WAS a plan, but I have no more interest in making any plans except to make my darling princess happy, say what you want to, gods know you will, but that's not what I wanted to tell you, I am calling a truce between us, you can watch and judge for yourself, eventually, you will know I am telling the truth, now if you'll excuse me, I need to return to her majesty's side, see you later Mario" he smiled and strutted confidently away from Mario, who looked slightly confused, but shook his head and wandered off. After rejoining Peach, Bowser felt he had a much easier time mingling than usual, his old habits seemed to be clinking off, like chains being set free, and he puffed out his chest with a grin, never letting go of his hold on Peach's arm, or rather, encouraging her to hold his arm, since him doing that, he didn't know if he could control his strength just yet, but he would sure try, 'just you wait Mario, no, everyone, I'll be the best koopa ever, and I'll do it any way she tells me to, I don't need to plan anything anymore, just dates and keeping her happy' Bowser thought with a warm feeling in his chest, Peach seemed to notice, as she squeezed his arm gently, a slight flush to her cheeks, everything seemed wonderful, and he couldn't be happier about it, not even Mario frowning was enough to dampen his spirits, nothing could stop him, at least, that's how he felt, and he was sure Peach felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kammy paced around, why had King Bowser suddenly shushed her, hadn't he wanted her to find a real minister to make his marriage to Peach legal? What was with the sudden change, where was the scheming, she hoped he would have an answer when they returned to the castle, "What's with you, isn't this party fun?" a voice suddenly broke through her thoughts and she found herself looking around for the source, only to light upon a female goomba with a bow on her head, tilting her head up at her and an eyebrow raised, Kammy blinked behind her glasses, and nodded some, "oh uh, yes, yes I am, but I am preoccupied with my thoughts, it's not something I can freely talk about, especially not with someone so young" she quickly informed the goomba, to which she frowned a little, " I may be young, but I'm not stupid, I know who you are, and that you probably want to scheme against the princess, well it wont work, besides, it looks like your king isn't on board with your plans anymore" she replied, nodding in Bowser's direction, Kammy sighed, "Don't I know it" she mumbled, "what? And my name is Goombaria, maybe you know my brother, Goombario, one of the hero's of Mushroom Kingdom...i gotta go, mom is calling me" she said, not giving Kammy a chance to respond, Kammy slumped in her chair, watching the proceedings.

By the time the party was over, it was well into the evening, and people were saying their goodbyes, both Bowser and Peach waving to guests as they went back to their homes, Mario and company were slow to leave, but that was due in part to Peach being lengthy in her goodbye and Mario was doing the same, but Bowser felt tired, all those guests, all that cake, he was bushed, he didn't even notice when somehow he and Peach had managed to get to her room, alone. He felt like falling asleep on the floor, and sent a koopaling to tell Kammy of this arrangement, and that he would talk to her tomorrow, Peach actually seemed to agree, and had a couple toads arrange a bed on the floor, which he gratefully collapsed onto, he wished he had the strength to get up and give Peach one last kiss goodnight, but before he knew it, he was out cold, snoozing away. Peach looked over at him, seeing his sleeping outline in the dark, normally she'd be afraid, she always was afraid of him, but that seemed to change, he was genuinely engaged in conversation with many people, and he treated her and her guests very well, he had indeed behaved himself and kept to his word, she slipped out of bed and creeped over to him, and kissed him on the forehead, smiling, this made him smile in his sleep and his snoring let up a bit, the room got warmer, and she found herself drowsier than before, and ended up slumping against him, he managed to pull her down and snuggle her, both content to just sleep, and not a care in the world. Meanwhile, Kammy was on the other side of the balcony window, and was shocked at what she was seeing, a cozy scene before her, though she should have been grateful for it, her king and the 'enemy' sleeping in the same room, close together, she should have felt accomplished, she shook her head, and calmed herself, surely her king would have a plan, it wasn't for her to question anything, so she pushed doubts out of her mind, and went to oversee the shift change, then went to bed.

Peach awoke to a shocking surprise, she was nestled in the crook of Bowser's arm, of whom was still snoozing away, she rubbed her eyes and carefully removed herself from his embrace, how had that happened, one minute she was kissing him goodnight, and the next had fallen asleep in his arms, this courting to be wed thing, was turning out to be a better idea than she wanted to admit, at least just now anyway, she went to get dressed for the day, and instructed a toad to waken Bowser in another 30 minutes for breakfast near the fountain outside on the grass, she gathered up a large enough blanket and headed outside, laying it out and waiting for the cooks to finish making breakfast, the morning sun pleasantly warm on her face, she let out a content sigh, and stretched a little, tucking her dress under her and smoothing it out, she had taken extra care to appear and smell sweet today, the gate to Toadtown opened up and Mario walked through, she rushed to get behind a tree, why, she didn't know, but she guessed it was because she had planned for the morning to be about her and Bowser, she sighed and begrudgingly ducked out from behind the tree, long enough for Mario to notice and smile, waving at her, he then looked confused, but shook his head and walked over.

"Good Morning Princess, what are you up to today, I uh, thought i'd come over and..." he stopped abruptly and looked at the blanket on the ground, "what's this all about, don't tell me, you wanted to surprise me with breakfast outside?" he asked hopefully smiling, but stopped when he noticed she wasn't smiling very much, in fact, she shook her head.

"No, I um, have this set up for breakfast with Bowser, I hope that doesn't bother you, hmm, maybe I could have you both….oohh, but would that look good, I did say that I would court Bowser, and that means i'd have to say no to Mario joining us, oh dear" she looked embarrassed and seemed deep in thought

"I could always come back later, hey maybe we can catch up on the balcony and just chat, sound good?" he asked with a hopeful smile, she nodded

" I will try, for you Mario, till maybe, i'd say 2'o clock, see you then" she finally smiled and sent Mario on his way, he too seemed to be in thought, probably wondering about Bowser's sincerity and whether or not he was still a star in Peach's eyes, she had no doubt that he was, but she knew he'd wonder, she'd have to talk to him later about it, she was shook out of her thoughts by the doors to the castle bursting open, Bowser came walking out, rubbing his eyes, he noticed where Peach was, and awkwardly stepped over the concrete barrier, and sat on the blanket.

"Mm, morning princess, thanks for letting me sleep in a little, I was really tired, all that cake and talking to all those people, now I see why you say talking to all those guests makes you tired" he smiled tiredly, stretching and yawning wide, Peach watched with rapt attention, for some reason, she couldn't tear herself away, this was strange indeed, and he seemed to notice, because he smiled brightly, trying to outdo the sun she felt, he offered his clawed hand, and she gently laid it on the palm, he lightly closed his hand over hers, and they both waited for breakfast, Bowser felt grateful that Mario wasnt around, she leaned on him and seemed to fall back to sleep, but he knew she wasn't, she was simply content, and he was too, he rumbled softly and she jumped a little, then smiled and laughed.

"You're surprising me a bit, being so sweet and kind, I had my doubts about you, but I'm glad you seem to have changed, I would be honored to court you to wed, this time I say it with confidence, I ….um, well, like you very much" she rushed to finish her sentence, and Bowser blushed softly, and moved his hand to encompass her entirely.

"I am glad, because I feel the same way, I always have and I always will, I would do anything for you, anything to keep you smiling and….i really like you too, very much." There was an awkward pause, before Peach suddenly was standing on his leg and lightly kissed him on his lips, he thought for sure he'd pass out from shock, but instead, his lips did an automatic reaction of kissing back, he felt light-headed for sure, and broke the kiss just in time for breakfast to arrive, he was falling deeper in love, and she was doing the same, he felt like he could burst at any moment, and that his shell and scaly skin was all that was keeping him from going in all directions at once, they ate breakfast in relaxed silence, then went back inside, her arm looped around his, a koopa that was watching, left immediately and reported to Kammy Koopa, who eagerly awaited him in Bowser's throne room, she waited a good hour before he showed up, a sunny smile on his face, and oddly smelling sweet, Kammy was in disbelief, but kept calm.

"At last, I was eagerly awaiting your return your nastiness" she said, trying to maintain her composure, she bowed, waiting for him to start explaining himself, hopefully

"Well here I am, and I couldn't be happier….oh Kammy, love is everything couldn't have dreamed of" he spun around dreamily

"I-It couldn't? How so your highness" she replied warily

" I used to think, that all those schemes would win her heart, and that by defeating Mario, I could make her see how much better I am, but I was so wrong..."

"But your raunchiness, what about the marriage plan, getting the minister and everything, isnt that worth something?" she replied, hoping for a favorable answer, instead, he merely frowned, then sighed

"Oh Kammy, maybe someday you too will find love, then maybe you'd understand, that I could have her minister marry us...but that wont be for a while, plus, what plan, that's in the past, get with it Kammy! The way of the future is looking too bright to waste it all on plans of that nature, right now, I need to focus on where to take her, or maybe I should let her plan the dates, I'm not sure, hmm, oh well, best not to fret, I must go now, my dearest is waiting for me" he sang out, and seemed to float out of the room, Kammy stood there, bewildered by the change her king was going through, but merely pushed it out of her mind, surely her king knew what he was going, right?

" I musn't get worked up, if it is his will, then I have no choice but to obey, I guess i'll send the minister I found away, no need for him anymore" and off Kammy went, following orders as usual, no matter how strange they seemed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Come again?!"

"I told you Mario, now for the upteenth time, this marriage is an alliance between their two kingdoms, plus from what I hear, um, they really dont, um, mind, they really like each other and all, maybe try being supportive, the princess truly worries about you and how you might be feeling right now" A Toad replied to an incredulous Mario, who still didn't want to believe that his best friend wanted to marry that wretched Bowser, for any reason at all! Mario paced the train station platform in thought.

" You know, if it helps, I kinda dont blame you for not trusting Bowser, I mean uh, hes done nothing to prove he's sincere" Toad continued, scuffing his shoe on the ground, Mario turned to face him and shook his head

"I'll talk to her later" Mario replied, yawning a little, "right now, imma tired, maybe a nap will help me think better, he walked over to one of the grassy hills and laid down on his side, and instantly fell asleep, meanwhile, across the tracks, Luigi stood there, his face in frown, he knew his brother well, and he could tell he was worried sick for Peach, he stood thinking for a minute, then made up his mind to see her himself in Mario's place, it was his brotherly duty, and so he strolled to the castle gates and pushed them open, what he walked in on was astounding, Peach was asleep in Bowser's lap on a picnic blanket, the minute the gates closed, Bowser looked up, and blinked a little, looking slightly confused.

" I thought for sure that brother of yours would be the one to come down on me for all this, though i'm not sure what you'd say, you always seem so shy" Bowser spoke, tilting his head a bit, Luigi gulped a little, still unsure how to approach the King of Koopas, he wiped his brow and squared his shoulders, he couldn't back out now, he must not, he cleared his throat and tried to compose himself.

"I uh, was hoping both of you would um, be awake **ahem** , b-but this works? I guess?" he grimaced and smacked his forehead 'come on Luigi, think! You can do better than this!' he thought hastily, and began again, "what I am trying to say is, you better not be scheming Bowser, you're not the only one who cares for the princess, shes important to both Mario and me..." he was cut off by Bowser's laughter, which made Peach stir a little

"You don't have to tell me twice little plumber, I mean Luigi, truth be told, I never thought i'd see this day coming, the day i'd see the princess in a new light, so serene and sweet, and I never thought she'd feel for me like this, it's actually...nice" he replied, nearly drifting off, but shook his head rapidly, "i guess what I'm saying is, please don't worry, I'm sure the princess would tell you the same, and do tell Mario not to worry either, the princess seemed distraught over his sudden departure earlier, she hopes he's not angry" he finished, his mouth in a hopeful smile, Luigi had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming 'ouch!' nope, he wasn't, which made him feel taken aback by Bowser's honesty, he nodded and began backing towards the castle gates.

"Well um, it was..*ahem* nice to uh, to talk it out, i'll see myself out, goodbye" Luigi hustled out the gates, leaving Bowser to wonder what that was all about, while he partially understood, deep down, he just couldn't understand why no one seemed to think he was sincere, even when the princess told them to trust him, his face reddened at this, the princess, thinking that highly of him, enough to defend him, it both made him smile and embarrassed, normally his confidence was so overwhelming that he never noticed disapproval from anyone, convinced that he truly was to be desired, he decided to bring that back for the sake of this relationship, and for his soon to be wife.

(shorter chapter, feel meh about this)


End file.
